500 Ways You Know Your A Superfan
by RebeccaK6504
Summary: 500 ways you know that you are a Greys Anatomy superfan.
1. The First 25

**Hey guys, I guess I decided to do this because I saw someone doing the same sort of story on the Power Rangers Fanfiction. Its basically all of the things that make you a super fan of Greys Anatomy. Well enjoy, review and share your own crazy stories… x**

1. You know you're a Superfan when you start McNaming all of you McFriends and like everything else in your McLife.

2. You know you're a Superfan when you were devastated when George didn't pass his intern exam the first time.

3. You know you're a Superfan when you want to, or do, name your child names like Meredith, Derek, Christina, George, Calliope, Arizona , Bailey or Owen just because of the Greys Anatomy characters.

4. You know you're a Superfan when you have a thing for ferryboats.

5. You know you're a Superfan when you honestly cried when Lexie broke down and realised that Mark was moving on.

6. You know you're a Superfan when you freaked out at the season 5 finale.

7. You know you're a Superfan when you nickname your friends according to your favourite characters.

8. You know you're a Superfan when you re-wrote and episode because the one you watched was truly too sad.

9. You know you're a Superfan when you count down the days until a new season premieres.

10. You know you're a Superfan when you set your profile picture to a Greys Anatomy picture or a character from the shows picture.

11. You know you're a Superfan when as far as your concerned, Greys Anatomy is real.

12. You know you're a Superfan when you accidentally call your friends by a characters name.

13. You know you're a Superfan when you get offended when people talk about how they don't really like the show.

14. You know you're a Superfan when your male enemies are 'evil spawn' and your female enemies are 'Satan'.

15. You know you're a Superfan when if someone interrupts you while you are watching an episode, they should fear for their life.

16. You know you're a Superfan when you say 'seriously' in almost every sentence you say.

17. You know you're a Superfan when you get overly excited when 'Cosy in the Rocket' comes on when your listening to your IPod.

18. You know you're a Superfan when you get angry at Derek when Meredith gets mad at Derek.

19. You know you're a Superfan when you randomly quote Greys Anatomy in any conversation.

20. You know you're a Superfan when you've seen every episode more than twice and you don't mind watching it a even more.

21. You know you're a Superfan when you've honestly never missed an episode or let somebody turn over the channel when its on.

22. You know you're a Superfan when you think that Shonda Rhimes is an absolute genius.

23. You know you're a Superfan when your friends have declared you mentally insane because of how seriously you take the show.

24. You know you're a Superfan when you refuse to settle for anything less than your own McDreamy.

25. You know you're a Superfan when you actually know who Bokey is.

**There, first part done…hope you agree with these and if you have any more of your own then tell me. By the way, for anyone that reads my other stories, I'm sorry, having a major writers block at the moment and this fic is just filling that space. Well, REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Up To 50th

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hey guys, thanks for all your awesome reviews about this fic, the responses mean a lot to me so please, please, please keep them coming because they really make me smile. So, without further ado, here is the next 25 out of 500. Got a long way to go but I'm sure we'll manage…**

26. You know you're a Superfan when you force your boyfriend to re-style his hair to match McDreamy's in the first episode because you, like me, think that it was EPIC.

27. You know you're a Superfan when you decide to hate chore-wheels like Lexie even though they are useful.

28. You know you're a Superfan when you insist on using Hello Kitty plasters to cover up pimples like Meredith did just because she did it in one episode.

29. You know you're a Superfan when you have signed up for Fanfiction and wrote over 20 stories BUT they are al Greys Anatomy.

30. You know you're a Superfan when you buy and watch each season even though you've only seen them like a million and one times.

31. You know you're a Superfan when you try and mould your best friend in Christina's image.

32. You know you're a Superfan when you can watch any show and when someone is ill you can honestly say that you could diagnose them accurately according to your knowledge of illnesses used in Greys Anatomy.

33. You know you're a Superfan when you decide to be a surgeon despite your immediate fear of blood, sharp things and people's insides.

34. You know you're a Superfan when you know more about aneurysms than you ever thought possible.

35. You know you're a Superfan when you want to drown only so that Derek could give you CPR.

36. You know you're a Superfan when you literally had the same expression as everyone else, and you stopped and stared, when McSteamy was first introduced to the show.

37. You know you're a Superfan when you actually know what SGMWH stands for.

38. You know you're a Superfan when you would purposely injure yourself if it meant that one of the Greys Anatomy doctors could treat you.

39. You know you're a Superfan when you almost died after you saw Derek sitting in the hall crying, waiting for any news on Meredith, hoping and praying that she was alive after she almost drowned.

40. You know you're a Superfan when you giggle every time your in an elevator.

41. You know you're a Superfan when you have Greys Anatomy memorabilia, including calendars and posters.

42. You know you're a Superfan when you change your Facebook/Twitter/Myspace name to something related to Greys Anatomy.

42. You know you're a Superfan when you believe that Derek was only with Rose to make Meredith really jealous.

43. You know you're a Superfan when you want to cut Rose open with a scalpel.

44. You know you're a Superfan when you nickname a mean teacher 'the Nazi'.

45. You know you're a Superfan when if somebody says what happened in a particular episode, you could then tell them the episode's name, season and number.

46. You know you're a Superfan when you can name most of the episodes anyway.

47. You know you're a Superfan when you squeal every time Greys Anatomy gets mentioned on the news or E!.

48. You know you're a Superfan when Greys Anatomy is on your mind almost every minute when the next episode is on that day.

49. You know you're a Superfan when you spend time between seasons in hibernation.

50. You know you're a Superfan when you watch the Bloopers over and over again. _**(The one of Meredith, Izzie and Callie posing at Christina and Burke's wedding is ace. Also in the season 5 bloopers when Meredith is in bed with her ring from Derek and she pretends to swallow it. Funny!)**_

**Merry Christmas again and I hope you guys have a great time with your families. Please review! I'll see you in a little while anyway. Feel free to follow me on twitter BeccaFlynnKelly **


	3. 51 to 75

_**Hey guys, sorry I've not posted much lately. I've had stuff to do but I wont full your uninterested little minds with my baggage. Hope you enjoy this chapter, its getting a little bit harder to write now that this is the 3**__**rd**__** round of 25...Well enjoy and please please please review.**_

51. You know you're a Superfan when you confidently correct someone when they spell Cristina's name like 'Christina'.

52. You know you're a Superfan when you know that Cristina's name doesn't have an 'h' in it.

53. You know you're a Superfan when the word 'ass' is your go-to insult.

54. You know you're a Superfan when you shudder every time you hear the name Gary Clark.

55. You know you're a Superfan when you know the do's and dont's of disarming a bomb from somebody's body cavity.

56. You know you're a Superfan when you're currently waiting for your 'knight and shining whatever…'.

57. You know you're a Superfan when you hear a song that was played on an episode of Greys Anatomy and your brain immediately goes…'Greys Anatomy is on…must find'.

58. You know you're a Superfan when you find yourself going 'what would Bailey do?'.

59. You know you're a Superfan when you know never to let yourself be called '007'.

60. You know you're a Superfan when you class surprise parties as hostile.

61. You know you're a Superfan when you really wish that you had an Anatomy Jane doll when you were growing up.

62. You know you're a Superfan when you lie on the bathroom floor when you get depressed or upset.

63. You know you're a Superfan when you dance your problems away and don't care who's watching…hell, even get them to join in.

64. You know you're a Superfan when you qualify 'heavy drinkers' as people that drink Meredith Grey amounts of tequila.

65. You know you're a Superfan when you want a sparkle pager even though you're not a doctor.

66. You know you're a Superfan when you make your own sparkle pager that is creepily alike the original.

67. You know you're a Superfan when you spend a stupid amount of money to buy a replica of any prop from the show.

68. You know you're a Superfan when you bought a pair of Heely's just because Arizona has them.

69. You know you're a Superfan when you have Bailey's 5 rules memorized.

70. You know you're a Superfan when you change your answering machine message to 'Sorry, I can't come to the phone right now because I'm probably enjoying a good episode of Greys Anatomy. If you dare disturb me then I might have to come after you with a scalpel' whenever you're watching the show.

71. You know you're a Superfan when the writers strike left you emotionally unstable.

72. You know you're a Superfan when you immediately think of Arizona Robbins whenever the State of Arizona is mentioned.

73. You know you're a Superfan when you think, no, you know that Meredith and Derek are and forever will be the Greys Anatomy power couple.

74. You know you're a Superfan when you get annoyed at Mark and Lexie…they should just get back together and stop acting like they're from the earlier seasons of One Tree Hill shouldn't they?

75. You know you're a Superfan when you honestly found it so, so, so sad when Meredith lost her baby when she was helping Owen after he was shot and felt sorry for April because she was there through it.

_**Well that's the next 25, hope you liked it! Please Review and feel free to check out or follow my twitter BeccaFlynnKelly**_


	4. We're at 100

**Wow guys it's been a while and there's been so many twists and turns on the show. MAJOR PLOT TWIST SEASON 9. Ermahgerd Calzona and MerDer and just oh my God. Any way here it is and make sure to review and read some of my other stuff too. BYEEE.**

76. You know you're a Superfan when even though something good happens to a character (a.k.a Mer because we just found out she was pregnant) you don't trust Shonda because this is her show and dark things can and do happen.

77. You know you're a Superfan if you thought Arizona had died because she wasn't shown until the very end of the first season 9 episode, and freaked out thinking of all the drama because McPerky wasn't going to be gracing the halls with happiness any more.

78. You know you're a Superfan if your jaw literally dropped when we found out that Arizona's leg had been amputated. :O

79. You know you're a Superfan when you know all the lyrics to the song Derek wrote for Addison.

80. You know you're a Superfan if you secretly wish you were in the secret mistresses club.

81. You know you're a Superfan if you died inside when Lexie died.

82. You know you're a Superfan if you refer to Lexie as 'Little Grey'.

83. You know you're a Superfan if you couldn't stop crying at the season 9 finale. **(Face it; if you didn't then you're heartless. Especially when Lexie died.)**

84. You know you're a Superfan if you would yell 'TRUCK!' if someone asked you to marry them in a car…just a precaution.

85. You know you're a Superfan if you wondered if Shonda would write Jessica's pregnancy in as soon as you found out about it.

86. You know you're a Superfan if you KNEW that Meredith and Derek would get Zola back.

87. You know you're a Superfan if you know the code to the pharmacy is 1221.

88. You know you're a Superfan if you aspire to be post-it note married.

89. You know you're a Superfan you were the type of person that liked Mark, then you didn't like him, then you kinda don't, then you hated him and then Shonda killed him off and you cried.

90. You know you're a Superfan when ceviche is a patient not a seafood dish.

91. You know you're a Superfan if you have a headache and think you might have a brain tumour.

92. You know you're a Superfan if you just want Alex to have a happy ending.

93. You know you're a Superfan if you're still trying to find out how Derek's hair stays so perfect when it always rains in Seattle.

94. You know you're a Superfan when standing on air vents helps you relax.

95. You know you're a Superfan if the thought of the show ending makes you want to cry.

96. You know you're a Superfan if you wanted to slide down Owen and Cristina's fire pole.

97. You know you're a Superfan if you hate it when McDreamy is being a McAss.

98. You know you're a Superfan if you have moments when you can 'see the leaves'.

99. You know you're a Superfan if singing 'Like a Virgin' helps you blow off steam.

100. You know you're a Superfan if you change your Major to medicine.


End file.
